


January 20, 2021

by SansRene_KantGaster



Series: The Unified Theory Papers [9]
Category: Undertale, Visiontale - Fandom, celebrities and real people
Genre: Alternate History, Current Events, Post True Pacifist Ending, Speculative, Visiontale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansRene_KantGaster/pseuds/SansRene_KantGaster
Summary: This story was researched and written primarily between 2 p.m. on January 20, 2021, and 12 a.m., on January 21, 2021, Pacific Standard Time. It was primarily edited between January 21 and 22, 2021.The sources I used are in the endnotes.
Series: The Unified Theory Papers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176101
Kudos: 1





	January 20, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading the story, please read as much of this article as you can, or listen to as much of it as you can. That is, if you haven't done either of them already.  
>   
> Joe Biden's Inauguration Speech Transcript. Washington Post. 20 January, 2021:  
> https://www.washingtonpost.com/politics/interactive/2021/01/20/biden-inauguration-speech/  
>   
> President Joe Biden 2021 Inaugural Address. Uploaded by C-SPAN. 20 January, 2021. Accessed 22 January, 2021:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlbyOeMCL0g  
>   
> This story has frequent an notable differences from the actual inaugural proceedings. TO read about them, read the text in the endnotes beyond the first set of asterisks, but before the second set of asterisks. TO read about my process for writing the story, read the text beyond the second set of asterisks.

Monsterkind’s presence is everywhere, even if their citizens and allies are not, and not just because of **_☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ (GASTER)_** , COVID-19, and concerns over widescale, right-wing and or white supremacist-fueled violence.  
  
In words, brief and lengthy, and actions, great and small, the incoming, Biden-Harris administration, did everything they could to demonstrate their commitment to aiding Zealdia’s integration into human society. Specifically, due to the Barrier breaking under Cupertino, California, they wanted to aid their integration into American society, almost 15 surface calendar months after their unsealing.  
  
It all began with the outfits, or rather, the accessories.  
  
Soon-to-be President Joseph R. Biden, and soon-to-be Vice President Kamala D. Harris, bore the symbols most closely associated with Zealdia, and their allies. They, each attending family member, and visible member of their staff, wore two chains around their necks. The first bore the Delta Rune, Former King Asgore Rousseau-Stark Dreemurr’s coat of arms, an eye, **Judge Sans Rene-Kant Gaster’s** official seal, and the **_✋︎☠︎☜︎☼︎❄︎✋︎✌︎ (INERTIA)_** Rune: a stylized full body diagram: the **,i > ✋︎☠︎☜︎☼︎❄︎✋︎✌︎ (INERTIA)** Society’s own foil to the Delta Rune. On a second chain, each of them also wore a replica of an item called Schala’s Amulet, from the video game ChronoTrigger: Zealdia’s national video game, and the origin of their country’s name.  
  
When Justice Sonia Sotomayor and Chief Justice John G. Roberts administered the vice presidential and presidential oaths of office to Harris and Biden, respectively, they did so twice successively. First, the justices administered, and Harris and Biden recited, the oaths, in English.  
  
Immediately afterward, each justice administered, and Harris and Biden responded, to their oaths, in High Valyrian: Zealdia’s official language. Both sets of oaths concluded fifteen minutes before noon Eastern Standard Time: when the powers of the president and vice president officially transferred over to Biden and Harris, from their predecessors. During the High Valyrian recitation, rather than raising their right hands, and laying their left hands on the Bibles they had used before, Harris, Biden, as well as their respective justices, held their hands up at shoulder height, palms facing outward: the **_✋︎☠︎☜︎☼︎❄︎✋︎✌︎_** Society handshake. Once they had recited their oaths, the newly-sworn in vice president and president pressed their raised palms against the palms of their respective justice.  
  
President Biden began his inaugural address with two acts: by raising his palms, in the **_✋︎☠︎☜︎☼︎❄︎✋︎✌︎_** Society handshake, and by speaking his first words in office, and of his address, in High Valyrian. He proceeded the latter act with an uncertain pause. Once he spoke, however, he did so slowly, but certainly, taking care to enunciate every syllable clearly: and not just to avoid offending Former King Asgore.  
  
  
  
“Rytsas, tolvys.  
  
“Se valar morghūlis.  
  
  
“‘Hello, everyone.  
  
“‘And valar morghūlis.’  
  
  
  
“Nyke jemmī urnegon koston daor, hen jeme kesīr ilagon kostōt daor, yn nyke kirine jemommi ilagon iksan.  
  
  
“‘I can’t see you, because you can’t be here, but I am happy to be with you.’”  
  
  
  
His references to Zealdia were poignant and frequent. Commentators from both human and monster news outlets praised his efforts to make Zealdia part of the proceedings.  
  
  
  
“Chief Justice Roberts, Vice President Harris. Speaker Pelosi, Leader Schumer, McConnell, Vice President Pence, my distinguished guests and my fellow Americans, ‘human and monster’, ‘this isn’t just America's day’. It’s your day.”  
  
  
  
“[…] Few ‘beings in either of our nations’ histories’ have been more challenged or found a time more challenging or difficult than the time we're in now. Once-in-a-century virus that silently stalks the country. It's taken as many lives in one year as America lost in all of World War II. Millions of jobs have been lost. Hundreds of thousands of businesses closed. ‘We welcome Zealdia, a new nation, into the world, who knows humanity’s darkest impulses all too well. Cries for racial and interspecies justice, whether four hundred years in the making, or uncountable years in the making, move us.’ The’ dream of justice for all, ‘whoever we are’, will be deferred no longer.”  
  
  
  
“[…] My whole soul was in it today. On this January day, ‘the 41st day of Perseverance 206X,’ my ‘body and soul are in this’: Bringing all of America together, uniting our people ‘and our allies’, uniting our nation. And I ask every American, ‘everyone who thinks of themselves as an American’, to join me in this cause.”  
  
  
  
“[…] With unity, we can do great things, important things. We can right wrongs, ‘even those we can’t remember’. We can put ‘everyone’ to work in good jobs. We can teach our children in safe schools. We can overcome the deadly virus. We can reward, reward work and rebuild the middle class and make health care secure for all. We can deliver racial justice. ‘We can bolster and restore everyone’s faith in democracy and humankind, no matter how entrenched their doubt may be.’ And we can make America once again the leading force for good in the world.”  
  
  
  
“[…] I know speaking of unity can sound like a foolish fantasy these days, ‘to more of us than we would like’. I know the forces that divide us are deep and they are real, ‘as real as the very ground we stand on,’ but I also know they are not new. Our history: ‘told and untold, remembered and forgotten, preserved and erased,’ has been a constant struggle between the American ideal that we're all created equal and the harsh, ugly reality. Racism, nativism, fear, and demonization have torn us apart ‘long before America even existed’. The battle is perennial and victory is never assured.”  
  
  
  
“[…] And so today at this time ‘in this reality’, let's start afresh, all of us. Let's begin to listen to one another again. Hear one another see one another ‘bear our souls for one another’, show respect to one another. Politics doesn't have to be a raging fire, destroying everything in its path. Every disagreement doesn't have to be a cause for total war. And we must reject the culture in which facts themselves are manipulated manufactured and ‘even wiped out’.”  
  
  
  
“[…] To all those who supported our campaign, I'm humbled by the faith you've placed in us. To all those who did not support us ‘and still doubt us’, let me say this. Hear me out as we move forward. ‘I bear my soul for you too.’ If you still disagree so be it. ‘That's how democracy should be. That's how America should be.’ ‘Even Zealdians who have openly doubted the merits of democracy like **Judge Sans himself** have admitted’ the right to dissent, peaceably, the guardrails of our republic is perhaps our nation's greatest strength.”  
  
  
  
“[…] Yet hear me ‘and perceive me’ clearly: disagreement must not lead to disunion. And I pledge this to you, I will be a president for all Americans. All Americans, ‘citizens and supporters, in public and in private’. And I promise you I will fight as hard for those who did not vote for me ‘and cannot vote for me’ as for those who did.”  
  
  
  
“[…] Recent weeks and months ‘and even centuries gone by’ have taught us a painful lesson. There is truth and there are lies, lies told for power and for profit. And each of us has a responsibility ‘and imperative’, as citizens, and especially as leaders, ‘wherever we come from, leaders who have pledged to honor our countries’ laws and protect our nations’, to defend the truth and defeat the lies.”  
  
  
  
“[…] Look, folks, all my colleagues I served with in the House of the Senate up there, we all understand ‘our world isn’t the only one watching’, watching all of us today. So here's my message to those beyond our borders, ‘geographical and soulological’. We will repair our alliances and We will engage with the world once again. ‘And Zealdia? We will truly ( ** _❄︎☼︎🕆︎☹︎✡︎_** engage with you now.’ […] ‘Your citizens have seen’ America has been tested and we've come out stronger for it. ‘When the pandemic and its resulting turmoil began, most people were so ungrateful to be alive. But not us. Not anymore.’”  
  
  
  
“[…] So, with purpose and resolve, we turn to those tasks of our time. ‘Sustained by our values, informed by our reasoning, devoted to achieving mastery of the world around us.’ May God bless America and may God protect our troops. Thank you, America.”  
  
  
  
‘“Kirimvose, Zealdia.  
  
  
“‘Thank you, zealdia.’  
  
  
  
‘“mīvojughagon daor. Aōma sȳndroro iemnȳ ilan.  
  
  
“’Don’t forget. I’m with you in the dark.’”  
  
  
  
**Play exactly once while reading the story.**  
  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdpSWc9Rwmc  
  
  
While the president and vice president’s motorcades processed to the White House, flatbed trucks, containing journalists and camera equipment, followed close behind them. Several of them stood out, for they contained the most expert Zealdian journalists and photographers, chosen by their peers. Mettaton Plier, Reed Davis, and Wrighte Cooper, the founders of The save Point, Zealdia’s largest television, digital, and print news source, led the group.  
  
While President Biden and Vice President Harris walked down the final stretch of Pennsylvania Avenue to the White house, they made a detour. Together, they walked over to the sidelines, where they greeted the press. They took special care to speak with, pose for selfees with, and witness, the tears and emotion-fueled attacks of all of the Zealdians present. When Davis, overcome with joy, fell to her knees and started sobbing, the president, vice president, and their spouses, helped her to her feet again. When Davis began apologizing to the assembled politicians and staffers for her outburst, President Biden interrupted her, after she said barely a word. “It’s all right man,” he comforted. “You’re doing great. You’re doing ZEALDIA proud. You’re doing AMERICA Proud. You’re doing HUMANITY! Proud! Keep doing what you’re doing. Tears and all.”  
  
“Tell **_☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ (GASTER)_** to call for us If she needs anything,” Vice president Harris told Cooper, who responded by enveloping her colleague and friend in her magic. It took only a moment for her to do the same to Vice President Harris.  
  
“ ** _⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎ (OF COURSE)_** , Madam Vice President,” she answered solemnly, as Biden, Harris, and their spouses returned to the parade route.  
  
The last, and greatest, display of Zealdia’s presence during the inauguration, was heard more than seen.  
  
As President Biden and Vice President Harris began walking down Pennsylvania Avenue, surrounded by reporters and military personnel, rather than a crowd of civilians, a band heralded their appearance. This band contained students from the University of Delaware and Howard University: President Biden’s and Vice President Harris’s almae matres.  
  
All of the band members, students or not, were women, people of color, members of the LGBTQ+ community, and or proven allies of those groups.  
  
Half of them were humans who had cemented their status as Zealdian allies, through their public service, artistic and creative works, in all media, and cementing in at least one of the seven **_( ☜︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎ (EIGHT))_** colors of magic.  
  
The rest of the members were monsters.  
  
All of the band members were metacarpal-picked by **Judge Sans himself** , assisted by Magus (Asriel) Brienne Dreemurr and Sandor (Flowey) Jorah Dreemurr. The three of them, alongside other musically-inclined Zealdian dignitaries, and experts in the relevant instruments, chosen by their peers, comprised the other half of the band.  
  
Two drum lines: half human, half monster, flanking the street, stood at the beginning of the designated walking route.  
  
Processing ahead of the president and vice president, they approached a set of timpani drum players, divided up in the same way.  
  
This percussion section continued onward, until they joined a group of tuba and trombone players.  
  
The newly-enlarged group then walked to the waiting cello players.  
  
Like clockwork, the violaists, further down the parade route, began to march with their fellows.  
  
Deliberately, the French horn players fell into place.  
  
Sets of bells, as well as xylophones and other malleted instruments, added their talents to the song, Magus being among them.  
  
Just when everyone: physically, virtually, and or soulologically-present, covering the inauguration, thought that the band would never stop growing in size, it did, at last, reach its limit, when violinists, trumpeters, from Hoenn or otherwise, and pianists, Chrono (Chara) Trigger Dreemurr and Shulk (Pauline) Ugalde among their ranks, began to play what seemed to be the main melody.  
  
Throughout the procession, the human, non-gaming journalists, covering the event: live and virtually, wondered which song the band was playing. **Judge Sans** had not disclosed its name, arrangement, or even when it would play, beforehand. Although it repeated multiple times, even before new musicians left the sidelines to join their peers, they failed to identify it. They usually assumed that it was either a Zealdian anthem, like how Hail to the Chief had played after Biden took the oath of office, or an original composition, created to celebrate the inauguration.  
  
Only the gaming and zealdian journalists recognized it for what it was.  
  
Rather than being an original composition, it was a cover, arranged by **Judge Sans** , in collaboration with other band members: human and monster. ***“If your National Guard and Secret Service BAR my physical presence, then this SONG, shall act as my PRESENCE,”*** , **he** told the press the Monday before the inauguration. ***“If they PERMIT my presence, then I shall be HONORED to share in your VICTORY and perform before your LEADERS and NATION.”***  
  
The original song had been composed and arranged by the Japanese musician Go Ichinose.  
  
Ichinose had created the song to serve as the soundtrack to Pokémon Black Version and Pokémon White Version, released in 196X (2010) in Japan: specifically, the area in the games named Victory Road.  
  
Victory Road, a mountain in the northernmost part of the Unova region, the first Pokémon region inspired by non-Japanese locations, specifically, the east coast of the United States, was only accessible to Pokémon trainers who had acquired all eight gym badges. Each gym badge represented both the growth in battling skill, and character, which the trainer had undergone, in order to earn the badge. To enter Victory Road, the player walked through eight gates. At each gate, an attending trainer verified that the player possessed that gate’s corresponding badge. With every badge verified, an instrument was added to the background music, until, past the final gate, at the base of the mountain, the fully-realized theme played.  
  
Once most non-Zealdian, non-gaming journalists, of all political affiliations, learned the identity and symbolism of the song, they praised it. The struggle to attain the Unovan gym badges, against the backdrop of the games’ plot, served as a fitting allegory for the events in the proceeding weeks, months, years, and centuries. Confronting people holding different opinions from one’s own, employing various means to try to find common ground with them, and making incremental, but inevitable progress, toward becoming a person strong enough to face those disagreements with dignity, deeply resonated with journalists and listeners.  
  
After confirming that President Biden and Vice President Harris recognized the song, the zealdian journalists present asked them what they thought of its inclusion and presentation.  
  
Before entering the White House grounds, they answered in unison, in confident High Valyrian.  
  
  
  
“Kara.  
  
“Drējī… kara.  
  
  
( ** _☜︎✠︎👍︎☜︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎  
  
(❄︎☼︎🕆︎☹︎✡︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☜︎✠︎👍︎☜︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎  
  
  
(“‘EXCELLENT.  
  
(“‘TRULY… EXCELLENT.’)_**”

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> Baker, P., Astor, M., and Kaplan, T.. The Presidental Inauguration. 20 January, 2021. The New York Times. Accessed 20 January 2021:  
> https://www.nytimes.com/live/2021/01/20/us/biden-inauguration  
>   
> Eichmann, M.. 20 January, 2021. University of Delaware drumline gets unique honor at Biden inauguration. WHYY. Accessed 20 January, 2021:  
> https://whyy.org/articles/university-of-delaware-drumline-gets-unique-honor-at-biden-inauguration/  
>   
> Washington Post Staff. 20 January, 2021. Joe Biden's Inauguration Speech Transcript. Accessed 20 January, 2021:  
> https://www.washingtonpost.com/politics/interactive/2021/01/20/biden-inauguration-speech/  
>   
> **********  
>   
> Writing this story was difficult in a way I’ve never experienced before. As of the time I’m writing the first version of these notes, on January 22, 2021, I’ve never written about such high-profile individuals in such detail before. President Biden’s speaking and writing style vastly differs from mine: he is much less flowery (Flowey-y?), but not necessarily less verbose. Reading a transcript Sans the punctuation normally present in purely-written prose was disorienting, because I watched him deliver the speech on Television, where the punctuation was obvious, even though it was verbal, rather than written. The pressure of trying to make my additions and revisions fit in with what a seasoned politician and his staff wrote, both stressed me out and motivated me.  
>   
> During the little time I spent planning this story, I knew that I wanted to integrate Zealdia’s customs, history, and verbal mannerisms, into the inauguration, especially President Biden’s inaugural address, as often as I could without forcing it. Only now, as I’m typing this, am I realizing that the words and actions which I added and or changed, achieve the stated end: to make zealdia feel like they belonged, in varyingly subtle ways. Never mind that I stated as such in the story. I’m only realizing now, that including such additions and revisions is more realistic and or effective than merely using bold or subtle actions on their own. Together, they provide a contrast.  
>   
> Biden and Harris took their oaths of office twice, in two languages, but President Biden also concluded his speech with a Zealdian, High Valyrian saying, instead of by thanking his own citizens. In spite of their significance, no one in the story comments on the additions to the incoming administration’s personnel’s outfits.  
>   
> President Biden’s staff permitted another nation to not only send dignitaries to the inauguration, but to contribute to the celebration, by heralding America’s newest leaders’ victory, and the road which they walked to arrive at it. In spite of its niche origin, the incoming president and vice president both recognized the Pokémon Black and White Victory Road theme on their own.  
>   
> I’m most proud of three parts of this story. The first was my concerted effort to incorporate Zealdia into President Biden’s remarks. I especially love his Saw reference. I did this, to contrast with my January 6, 2021 fanfic. The second, is the High Valyrian passage which opens President Biden’s address. I had not only taken the time to learn a language, but I had said what I intended to say, without greatly compromising during the translation process. That passage was more than 19 months in the making. The third, was finding a story worthy of the Victory Road theme I chose. Recently, I’ve relistened to it and remembered how much I loved it, so I was eager to use it here. The cover which I linked still isn’t what I would have liked, but it was the closest to what I imagine it to sound like live.  
>   
> It’s only sinking in now, that I can finally write happy post Visiontale’s ending stories. Even though the pandemic is still ongoing, now, I can properly write about zealdia’s interactions with humanity.  
>   
> Zealdia can finally smile.  
>   
> Zealdia can finally be happy.  
>   
> Zealdia can finally be free.


End file.
